


Best Friends since Before Diapers

by WrandomThots



Category: GOT7
Genre: And they cute, Best Friends, But can be read alone, Cute, Jinyoung and Jackson only mentioned, M/M, MarkBum needs more love, Spin off of JinSon BROTP, This is mostly best friends MarkBum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrandomThots/pseuds/WrandomThots
Summary: "So you mean I'm not the first person to know you're proposing?""I mentioned it by accident-""HASHTAG BETRAYED.""This is a VERBAL CONVERSATION-"A spin off to my JinSon BROTP Series- The MarkBum BROTP Series.





	Best Friends since Before Diapers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Papillon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papillon/gifts).



> @Papillon
> 
> I wasn't kidding when I said I would start a MarkBum BROTP Draft. XD I hope you like it! I put this together in like, an hour (mostly cause I've no motivation to study for my upcoming exams. :) ).
> 
> Love. <3

"Mr. Im!" The new intern called out, earning a warning " _Hush_!" from the nurse beside him. Jaebum turned towards the boy, acknowledging him with a raised eyebrow. "The Director said he would like to have a word with you." Jaebum clicked his tongue, his eyebrow twitching. "Tell him I wouldn't like the same," he said curtly, and the intern gaped at him, jaw slack as he turned and began to walk away.

"You can't do that, Jaebummie!" Mark admonished, springing up from the shadows, pointing an accusing finger at the man.

"Oh yeah, says who?" Jaebum tutted, ticked off by the nickname.

"Says I," Mark said proudly, expanding his chest, a cheeky smile all over his face. "You can't leave here without talking to me, of course!"

Jaebum mocked surprise. "Really? I thought I was free from my Mom's nagging after I became an adult, and here we are. Tch."

Mark narrowed his eyes at the younger. "That was mean! I'm going to call Momma Im right now."

"The fuck, no, don't, we'll both get an earful from her!"

"Nope," Mark popped the 'p', "She loves me more, so she'll probably just bash you."

"She's _my_ mother..."

"... who calls _me_ everyday to make sure I've eaten three times a day, pooped properly, taken my keys, had my vitamins..."

"She doesn't even call _me_ everyday, what the fuck is this betrayal?"

"It's called the Big Bad World."

"Shut up."

"D'awww, poor wittle Jaebummie is upset," Mark cooed, patting Jaebum's cheek, earning a disgusted look from him. "Anyway, what brings you here?"

"Definitely not the agenda of meeting you."

"I'm honoured. Let's have a cup of tea in my cabin."

"I need to get back to work,"

"Oh look, it's almost lunch time, I should probably just order lunch for us instead."

"It's just half past _ten_ , for the Love of the Lord!"

"Someone's becoming increasingly religious ever since they got engaged, I wonder why."

"Don't stray away from the topic."

"Which was...?"

"... I don't know."

Mark laughed at Jaebum's dumbstruck expression, his laughter reducing to squeaks when he realised they were in the Hospital.

"What brings you here, though?"  
"Jinyoung is having his monthly check up."

Mark's lips formed a perfect 'O', his face brightening like he'd just had a life enlightening moment.

"Shouldn't you be with him, then?"

"I should." Jaebum said shortly, and Mark egged him on, raising his eyebrows in an unspoken question. "But he kicked me out saying we aren't to see each other before our marriage. He took Jackson in with him instead." Mark fell on the floor, his body shaking with waves of laughter.

"Ha Ha, my pain is so funny," Jaebum deadpanned, looking down at Mark.

"Is that why you're roaming around like a kicked puppy?"

"Fuck off."

"I can't believe you!" Mark tried to kill his laughter, giggling instead. "Come on up, let's catch up."

"You say that like I don't live right next to you."

"Yet you've still managed to hide the fact that Jinyoung has forced you into abstinence."

"Not like you'd believe me." Jaebum stuck his tongue out, much like a child, walking towards the elevator. Mark followed, snorting at Jaebum's statement.

"Considering you knocked him up and that he'd probably be six months along during the wedding, no, I don't."

"Thanks, you made me feel worse."

"Anytime, Bro."

* * *

 

"Hold on," Jaebum said suddenly, coming to a halt mid jog. "Something's not right." Mark pushed down his headphones, staring at him, his gaze questioning. "Spill. What's wrong?" Jaebum asked, and Mark's eyebrows flew to space.

"What do you mean, what's wrong? Nothing's wrong."

"Well, A, you've spoken less than fourteen syllables in two minutes, B, this is our seventh lap and yet your pace hasn't slowed down, which never happens unless you're mad, and C, your reply just now. You said 'Nothing's wrong', when usually, you would say 'Everything's fine'. So again, spill. What's wrong?"

Mark criss crossed his arms over his chest, shocked.  
"OhMyGod, what is this ability to see through me? I feel exposed!"

"I've seen you naked, for fuck's sakes."

"Don't let GaGa hear that."

"And risk my life? Hell No. But technically, we've seen and been with each other even before our first diapers were put on us, so it ain't much of a surprise."

Mark giggled.

"Remember when I introduced GaGa to my parents, they were shocked that you and me didn't end up together?"

"I spit the chicken out when my Mom told me. I was scarred." He laughed. "But don't you dare change the topic again." He glared at the older man.

Mark put his hands up in the air, his right hand swaying side to side as if representing the white flag of surrender. Jaebum snorted.

"So, well, I haven't had sex in a while so I think I'm lacking Vitamin Jackson, you see." Mark spoke, eyes focused on the pavement as he crossed his arms.  
Silence for two seconds.  
"I'm outta here," Jaebum turned, jogging the other way, before Mark pulled at his tank top.

"You were the one who asked!"

"Well I thought it was serious!"

"It is! I haven't slept with him in a month! A month!"

"... Okay that's serious."

"I told you!"

"Why though?"

Mark groaned. "Well, you know how Jackson has been pretty much helping Jinyoung with the wedding planning and his pregnancy..."

"I do."

Mark chuckled at Jaebum's bitter tone.  
"Yeah, well. We haven't seen each other that much, and that's one reason. GaGa is pretty much living in Jinyoung's apartment now."

"What's the other reason?"

"Well," Mark cleared his throat. "I sort of, well, maybe a lot, but yeah, I'm nervous about it."

" _It_?"

"It."

"What _it_?"

"You know," Mark flailed his arms around, and Jaebum silently judged him.

"I don't,"

A sigh. "I may or may not have gone to the jewellery store to buy a diamond engagement ring-"

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Yup."

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME! YOU'RE FINALLY GONNA PROPOSE?!"

"CAN WE NOT ANNOUNCE IT TO THE NEIGHBORHOOD PLEASE!"

"Yeah, yeah, okay, but HOLY SHIT!"

"I know!"

"WHEN? When are you going to propose? OhMyGod wait, I have to be the one to arrange it. I HAVE TO. IT'S MY BIRTH RIGHT."

"Easy Tiger. But I don't think I'll pop the question soon."

"WHY NOT?!"

"Because he has other commitments now. I don't want to burden him with anything else. Probably when you both are happily wed and shipped off to your Honeymoon destination, maybe then."

"But, but..."

"You know I'm right, Jaebum."

Jaebum sighed. "I do," Mark smiled at him, as they began walking back together. Jaebum snorted suddenly. "We should probably have Jinyoung throw the wedding bouquet at Jackson."

"That's already been arranged, actually. I was talking to Jinyoung and-"

"So you mean I'm not the first person to know you're proposing?"

"I mentioned it by accident-"

"HASHTAG BETRAYED."

"This is a VERBAL CONVERSATION-"

"CHEATERS CAN GO HOME!"

"WE ARE GOING HOME!"

"I've been stolen of my birth right!"

"I didn't even- JAEBUM! I CAN'T RUN THAT FAST!"

"ALL MEN DO IS DISAPPOINT!"

* * *

 

"This is the FIFTH store we've been to," Jaebum's eyebrow twitched. Mark spun on his heel, raising his eyebrow at him. "Do I look like I give a fuck?"

"No, no you don't."

"Exactly. You're getting _married_ , not going into some boring office conference. This is a once in a lifetime thing, so we need to make sure IT'S PERFECT!"

"Jackson's rubbing off on you."

"We do more than just that, I assure you," He smirked.

"GROSS!"

Mark rolled his eyes. "You aren't five, Jaebum. Now come along, let's see if this shop has what we're looking for."

None of them did.  
Jaebum was forced to get his suits custom made, down to the colour, which was, in Mark's words, 'off white, but not cream, not white either, with probably some lowlights of gold, you know, like those that give off a Royal Prince feeling?'

* * *

 

Jaebum had been standing by the door for over five minutes now, lazily scrounging inside the chips packet as he looked at the couple in front of him. It had been close to ten minutes, enough time for Jaebum to unlock his dorm door, go inside, change his clothes, rip open a chip packet and go back out, but Mark still hadn't moved from his position, nor had the 'damsel in distress.'

'For fuck's sakes,' he rolled his eyes.  
Sure, his best friend had a crush on this guy ever since he saw him at the Fresher's Party- Wang Jia Er, he remembered- but that didn't mean you carry him in your arms for a whole of ten minutes, maybe even more, who knows, over a roach's dead body.

"Do me a favour and get a room, would you?" He asked, irate, slamming his and Mark's dorm door in their face.

He didn't expect Mark to take him seriously, though, and he slammed the door back on Mark's face when he came back with a flushed face and disheveled hair, screaming, "WE HAD SEX AND HE'S MY BOYFRIEND NOW!"

* * *

 

"I love him," Mark sighed for the eighty seventh time- yes, Jaebum had been counting- as he rolled on his bed like a love struck fool. Oh wait, he was.

"I heard you the first time, which was half an hour ago."

"D'awww," Mark pushed himself up, going around to hug Jaebum from behind. "Is Jaebummie feeling left out? Don't worry, Mark is here to offer you love!"

"No thanks,"

"No really. I'm serious."

"Same. _Save it for GaGa_." He hissed, and Mark burst out laughing. His phone rang then, and Jaebum glared at the object.

"It's probably a message from GaGa~ Go see." He slurred, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Ah, I think he sent me what I asked for."

"Better not be dick pics."

"How vulgar!"

"Look who's talking," he stuck out his tongue.

"Here, have a look."

"... He sent you a picture of himself."

" _NO_ , beside him." Mark was frustrated.

Jaebum zoomed out a bit, looking at the picture closely, and-

"HOT DAMN."

Mark smirked.

"Park Jinyoung. Sophomore. Quiet, studious, sassy and savage as fuck."

"How do you even-"

"Game for a double date this weekend?"

"Anything for that ass."


End file.
